This invention relates to a media filter cabinet for installation in a ducted system that has been modified either at the time of installation or sometime thereafter so that the system can provide both heating and cooling.
Currently, dealers and distributors who install or modify existing ducted systems so that the system can provide both heating and cooling find difficulty in installing a filter cabinet into the system because of the presence of the fan coil unit at the entrance to the return air duct. Attempts to alter existing cabinets such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,909 to Swilik, Jr. et al., have not proven to be very successful because the existing cabinets are of a different dimension than that required in a ducted system equipped with a fan coil unit. Accordingly, any needed alteration is work intensive, time consuming, and costly. In addition, a relatively large number of fasteners are generally required to properly mount the altered cabinet particularly with regard to the return air duct of the system.
A number of after market cabinet suppliers manufacture cabinets that provide a better fit than the modified cabinets, however, these after market products still require a certain amount of refinement before they fit properly into the system again wasting a good deal of time and effort on the part of the installer.